


Klaus Is Just Watching

by EnInkahootz



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Klaus Mikaelson, Brothers, But only the first part, Caught, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom Elijah Mikaelson, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hayley and the OC are background characters and leave early on, Incest, Kissing, Klaus and Elijah are the focus, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Porn, Post-Season/Series Finale, Punishment, Rimming, Romance, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Klaus Mikaelson, Then it’s just Klaus and Elijah, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Elijah Mikaelson, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In the afterlife, Klaus spies on Elijah and Hayley having a threesome with another woman.  When they catch Klaus watching, the woman leaves in anger and Hayley goes after her, leaving Elijah alone to deal with Klaus.  Klaus and Elijah both enjoy Klaus' punishment spanking, but then Elijah realizes that Klaus has romantic, and not just sexual, feelings for him.  Elijah feels the same, and the brothers have sex for the first time.Inspired by the answer given to me by Joseph Morgan (who plays Klaus) and Daniel Gillies (who plays Elijah) at a convention Q&A when I asked what they each imagined Klaus and Elijah were doing in the afterlife.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Hayley Marshall/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 106





	Klaus Is Just Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I was blessed to have the opportunity to ask Joseph Morgan (who plays Klaus) and Daniel Gillies (who plays Elijah) a question at their Q&A panel at a Vampire Diaries/Originals convention. This fic is based on the below part of their answer to my question, and the title is a quote from their answer. Thanks to user KlelijahforLife I have found out that there is a video of the [whole Q&A](https://youtu.be/TlprdGV-QlI?t=1979) (Link is set to start at my question at minute 33.)
> 
> _Question: What do you each imagine that Klaus and Elijah are doing in the afterlife?  
>  Daniel Gillies: Mine’s a bit dirty... He’s with Hayley, let’s just say… he’s not doing anything dirty WITH Hayley, he’s doing it with another girl he really likes in front of Hayley… I’m joking, it’s with Hayley. She’s kind of involved, it’s a threeso- no…  
> Joseph Morgan: Um, Klaus is just watching. But sort of from behind something._

Watching Elijah was an old habit of Klaus’. Ever since he had accidentally witnessed a teenage Elijah’s first kiss, Klaus had found himself drawn to spy on his brother’s sexual activity. The fact that it was probably wrong only made Klaus want to do it more. Happily, he was very stealthy, even before they were made into vampires, and Elijah never caught him.

Klaus found it even easier to spy in the afterlife; no one locked their doors. Elijah and Hayley had become a couple in earnest upon being reunited. Klaus enjoyed watching them together, when they thought they were alone. Despite his jealousy, he was glad they were happy, and he was aroused by their every touch. He adored the way Elijah touched women - like they were innocent and wicked all at once, like they were sacred and debauched. Klaus would stroke his erection as he watched, hidden always from view. 

He was delighted the first time Elijah and Hayley brought home another woman. Klaus recognized her from social events - a pretty and shapely werewolf with dark curls cascading down her back and hazel eyes that were always smirking. He had seen her and Hayley together on a number of occasions, but he couldn’t remember her name… Lucy? Lacey?

“Luna,” Elijah called invitingly, arm outstretched, “come, sit with us on the bed.” Hayley moved over and patted the space between her and Elijah. Luna gave a blushing smile, shy despite the eternally smirking eyes, and Klaus wondered if it was her first threesome. She sat between Elijah and Hayley, looked at her hands and gave a nervous laugh. Elijah took her chin in his hand and gently turned her face toward him. He stroked her cheek and stared into her eyes, then kissed her with a cautious passion. 

Hayley watched, stripping her own clothes as she did. Klaus eyed her body, but only for a moment before his gaze returned to his brother. Hayley’s nude body was lovely, but Klaus was eager to see Elijah’s nakedness. As of yet, Elijah and Luna were still clothed, and Klaus grew impatient as they continued to kiss with long, slow movements of their mouths. As Hayley observed the kiss, she slid a hand beneath Luna’s hair to rub the back of her neck. Luna made a soft sound of appreciation against Elijah’s mouth.

At last, Hayley placed her hands on Luna’s shoulders and Elijah broke the kiss to let Hayley turn Luna toward her. The two women began to kiss, and Klaus gave them a moment of his attention before gazing at Elijah, who was also watching the women. Frustratingly, Elijah wasn’t taking off his clothes yet. It felt like Klaus had to wait an eternity to see what he yearned to see; though he had seen Elijah’s bare body countless times by now, he could never get enough of the sight. Finally, when Hayley began to remove Luna’s clothes, Luna shifting her body to give Hayley better access, Elijah revealed his own body.

The sight of it was soothing in its familiarity, yet endlessly thrilling. Klaus often pictured it in his mind’s eye, and whenever he was blessed enough to actually see it, he studied every detail - as best he could from a distance - checking to make sure he had memorized everything precisely. He wished he could examine it up close. Each time his eyes fell upon Elijah’s body, his craving to touch him grew stronger.

Klaus didn’t care that incest was supposedly wrong, but he had kept his constantly growing feelings to himself because he couldn’t imagine that his brother would ever share his desires. He had never seen Elijah show sexual or romantic attraction toward men, and even if Elijah was secretly interested in being with members of the same gender, Klaus doubted that Elijah would feel that way about his own brother. And so, Klaus settled for his spying, for jerking himself in the shadows as he watched Elijah give others the attention he wished he was being given, and for the hours he spent alone afterwards, replaying in his mind what he had seen and making himself come over and over, whispering his brother’s name.

As always when he watched his brother fuck, Klaus wanted to come too quickly. When he was a young man Klaus trained himself to wait, to not orgasm until Elijah did; but once Klaus became a vampire he gained the ability to stay erect as long as he desired, no matter how many times he came. It had become a game he played with himself to see how many times he could orgasm during a single session of his voyeurism.

He was up to five now. His eyes lingered on Elijah’s bare ass while Elijah lay on his stomach, lavishing Luna’s breasts with impassioned and elegant affection. Klaus shifted his eyes upward, running them gradually along Elijah’s spine, to observe Elijah’s head; he couldn’t see his face, but when Elijah was angled just right, Klaus could make out his tongue circling Luna’s hardened nipples. Hayley’s head was in between Luna’s parted legs, and Luna was moaning with increasing volume, but Klaus wasn’t really paying attention to either of the women.

Then Hayley blindly reached out a hand and tried to work it beneath Elijah’s body. Elijah pulled his mouth away from Luna’s breast, but replaced it with his hand, then shifted his position so that Hayley could reach his hardness. She wrapped her hand around it and began to stroke him as she licked Luna’s pussy. Elijah groaned and bucked his hips, and Klaus pumped his own cock faster. Thanks to Elijah’s new position, Klaus could see his face, which he found just as enticing as his body. He watched the series of expressions that played across Elijah’s face as Hayley pleasured him - the parting of his lips as he drew in deep breaths, the languid blinks of his dark, hypnotic eyes.

Suddenly Luna orgasmed. Klaus had nearly forgotten she was there. She and Hayley switched positions and Luna began to lick Hayley’s pussy. Elijah moved behind Luna and planted a trail of slow kisses along her back, over the curve of her ass, and along the back of her leg. His lips traced his path of kisses upward again, all the way to the side of her neck.

“Do you wish for me to fuck you, Luna?” he whispered into her ear. Klaus fought back a moan that struggled to escape his lips at the sound of Elijah’s seductive whisper.

Luna pulled her mouth away from Hayley’s pussy for a moment to cry out her agreement, and Hayley made a disappointed sound at the temporary loss of Luna’s attention. Elijah smiled fondly at Hayley, then gripped Luna’s hips to pull her up onto her knees, her ass pointed in the air. Elijah paused to look at her exposed ass and pussy, his fingers curling around his own hard cock. 

Klaus watched Elijah’s hand as he loosely stroked himself. Klaus wanted it to be _his_ hand that was stroking Elijah’s hardness. Klaus made the motion with his hand, jerking the air in a rhythm matched to that of Elijah’s hand, almost feeling Elijah’s cock in his own hand, imagining it as keenly as he could, nearly feeling it, nearly - and Klaus came for the sixth time, and though he had spent over a thousand years orgasming silently to avoid detection, something about the threesome, about seeing Elijah with two women - it made Klaus twice as jealous and somehow twice as aroused and a moan escaped his lips before he could stop it.

The three others all stopped what they were doing and turned suddenly to the source of the sound. Klaus considered using his vampiric abilities to whoosh from the room, but he found that getting caught was also turning him on; his cock was already eager for its next round, despite - or perhaps because of - Klaus’ embarrassment. He stood up, revealing himself from the dresser he was hiding behind.

Luna was furious; she blamed all three of them, assuming that Elijah and Hayley had known Klaus was there. She hastily gathered her clothes and stormed out, and Klaus called an apology after her as she left. Hayley pulled on her robe and rushed off to comfort Luna. Elijah and Klaus alone remained in the bedroom, and Elijah had made no move to dress himself. He was glaring at Klaus, but there was a whisper of something else in his eyes - could it be that he was intrigued? Klaus wasn’t naked, but his still-hard cock protruded from his open fly. Elijah’s eyes fell to it. 

“Uh,” Klaus spoke awkwardly, “I’m sorry brother, very sorry. There’s really no excuse. I’ll just go. It won’t happen again. Please pass on my profuse apologies to the ladies.” He moved to shove his cock back into his pants, but Elijah whooshed over to him and suddenly all of Klaus’ clothes had been torn off.

“Elijah?” he asked tentatively.

“I won’t let you out of this so easily, brother,” Elijah spoke, his voice low, his expression threatening, yet a hint playful, “I am going to punish you.”

Klaus’ heart soared, and he nodded eagerly.

“Yes, brother, punish me,” he nearly whispered, pressing nearer to Elijah, “it was so wrong of me to spy, and I must be taught a lesson.”

Elijah grabbed him with vampiric speed and suddenly Klaus was bent over Elijah’s lap, ass exposed. There was a long pause in which Elijah didn’t move, and Klaus grew impatient for his spankings, but when he tried to crane his neck to meet Elijah’s eyes, Elijah gripped his hair and shoved his head down. Klaus moaned.

Finally, the first spank came, followed immediately by the next, and the next, and the next… Elijah’s hand landing brutally onto Klaus’ ass again and again, the searing pain sending wild thrills throughout Klaus’ body. He pressed his erection into Elijah’s thigh and gave a tiny thrust, though what he truly wanted was to grind madly against his brother’s flesh, to hump his lap until he came against him. 

“Yes,” Klaus moaned, “I’m bad, punish me.”

Elijah growled and his hand began to land even harder and faster, over and over, with no respite between blows. Klaus’ skin felt raw and warm, and he felt vulnerable and owned. He tried to be good, to act like this was a hated punishment for his sin, but soon enough he was crying out with pleasure and thrusting uncontrollably against Elijah’s thigh.

“Niklaus,” Elijah groaned, and gave a particularly violent spank - and Klaus came for the seventh time that night, his cock crushed against Elijah’s thigh, his wet spilling onto Elijah’s skin, the sound of his name being spoken in Elijah’s voice echoing blissfully in his mind.

“You came,” Elijah observed.

“I’m sorry,” Klaus said, but he said it like he wasn’t really sorry at all.

Elijah grabbed Klaus by the hair and hauled him up, then threw him roughly onto the bed. 

“You should not have enjoyed your punishment,” he said sternly.

Klaus shook his head and tried to look very remorseful.

“No, I shouldn’t have, brother,” he replied, “but I just couldn’t help it. It felt so good.” Klaus began to run his hands over his body enticingly. “You should punish me more, until I _really_ learn my lesson.” He brought a hand to his own cock and gave it a pump. “Brother,” he whispered, suddenly serious, suddenly bare, suddenly showing the truth of his longing when he hadn’t meant to, “I’ll do anything you say, I’ll do anything for you.”

Elijah tilted his head, looking at Klaus curiously. The playful anger his face had been wearing melted away. He climbed onto the bed beside Klaus.

“This is… real, isn’t it?” he asked with a cool sort of surprise, “this is more than just a game, isn’t it?”

Klaus looked away, not enjoying his embarrassment this time.

“Not if you only wanted a game,” he mumbled.

There was a long stretch of silence and Klaus started to think about whooshing away from the situation. But then he felt Elijah’s hand cover his own.

“Niklaus,” he spoke gently, “you have feelings for me? I thought it was just sexual - this, you watching all these centuries, and me letting you, and now, you finally getting caught, and the punishment - I thought it was all a game, and I couldn’t resist playing, but… it is more than that, isn’t it?”

“You knew I was watching?”

“Not until we were vampires. I can hear your heartbeat, Niklaus. You had to know that.”

Klaus shrugged. Perhaps he had known that. Perhaps he had long known, deep down, that Elijah was playing the game too.

“But it is not merely a game, is it?” Elijah probed, “you have feelings for me, do you not?”

There was no point in denying it now. Klaus nodded, staring at their layered hands, trying to hide his fear of what his brother would say or do next.

Elijah took Klaus’ chin into his free hand and turned his face toward him. Klaus looked into his brother’s eyes and heard both their hearts beat faster. Klaus gave Elijah a questioning expression, eyes wide and silently asking - _Is it really true? Do you really feel as I do?_ \- and Elijah gave a soft nod and an unguarded smile that Klaus had never seen directed toward him before. Klaus parted his lips and Elijah’s eyes fell to them, and then he wrapped his arms around Klaus’ back and pulled him near, and their mouths united for the very first time.

Klaus made a muffled whimper as he melted into the kiss, and Elijah slid his hands into Klaus’ hair and his tongue beyond Klaus’ lips. Klaus felt like he was glowing, like every part of him was screaming with relief and elation. He pressed his chest flush to Elijah’s and deepened the kiss. He felt like he needed to breathe Elijah’s breath, like he needed it to exist, like he had always needed it, and now that he had it, he wanted to weep from his joy.

Elijah’s kiss grew firm and possessive, and Klaus yielded to him, allowing him to control the kiss entirely. His tongue chased after Elijah’s as it roamed their bridged mouths, and offered itself freely for Elijah to suck, or bite, as he pleased. Elijah sucked it with increasing force as he gripped the back of Klaus’ neck and massaged it, and Klaus shuddered at the pleasure. He felt utterly pliant, like all he wanted was to be close to Elijah, and to please Elijah, in any and every way he was permitted. Elijah nipped at Klaus’ tongue once before releasing it, the slight pain of his wee bite making Klaus yearn for more. Elijah grazed his tongue over Klaus’ one last time, gave a final, tender press of his lips, then broke the kiss.

Klaus didn’t realize the tear had escaped his eye until Elijah brushed it from his cheek. Klaus caught Elijah’s hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss his palm, and then his inner wrist. Klaus could smell the blood pumping beneath, and his teeth throbbed, his fangs longing to descend. His hybrid bite would not harm Elijah in the afterlife, but Klaus still didn’t think he should take it until it was offered, and so he released Elijah’s hand.

Elijah guided Klaus to lie back on the bed, then ran his hands slowly over Klaus’ arms and chest as though exploring the sensation of his flesh against Klaus’, as though taking note of every detail of Klaus’ physical form. Klaus watched Elijah’s hands on his body, a part of him still in a state of disbelief that his feelings were mutual. Elijah’s hands lowered to Klaus’ stomach, explored his sides and his hips, and then slid down to his thighs. Klaus thought Elijah was going to touch his cock then, but instead Elijah repositioned himself, climbing on top of Klaus and giving him a tender smile before bending his head and pressing his lips to the side of Klaus’ neck with a soft growl.

“Yes, drink me, please,” Klaus cried at once, turning his head to give Elijah better access, “devour me, brother, I am yours, yours,” he heard himself plead.

“Niklaus,” Elijah whispered into his ear, and in Elijah’s voice Klaus could hear his own longing reflected, an ancient longing, “Niklaus…” Elijah made another soft growl and Klaus could tell that his face had made the change. Then he felt the very tips of Elijah’s fangs rest gently against his skin.

“Please,” Klaus whispered, needing it, needing…

Elijah made a rich moan, then sunk his fangs in, breaking the skin and gently pulling the blood from Klaus’ punctured vein.

“Yes, yes,” Klaus chanted, and he wiggled his body beneath Elijah’s, straining to line his erection up with Elijah’s cock, which he could feel hard against his hip. Elijah shifted toward the same goal, and soon their hard cocks were pressed together, and they both began to rock their hips. 

Klaus fell into it, got lost in it, feeling only the intense sensations of their intimacy, and his overwhelming love for his brother. Nothing mattered but this. He wove his fingers into Elijah’s thick hair and gave his head a push, encouraging him to drink harder. Elijah complied at once, taking long, deep gulps of Klaus’ blood as they thrust against each other, and Klaus clung to him.

“I’m yours, brother,” Klaus murmured a little frantically, “I want to be with you, to please you, tell me, anything, I’ll do anything for you, I’ll do anything to be with you…”

Elijah reached a hand to Klaus’ face and stroked his cheek soothingly, and then his hair. Klaus felt calmness seep into him. He sighed and relaxed into the bed, relishing every moment as Elijah continued to drink from him in steady draws, and to grind his cock against Klaus’ with sharp movements of his hips.

Elijah’s neck was very close to Klaus’ face and Klaus could smell his blood - before he could stop them, his fangs had descended and his face had changed. He whimpered and panted with his hunger for what was hidden beneath the sweet-scented flesh that was so very near to his mouth. Elijah’s hand caressed down Klaus’ cheek and found his parted lips, then brought his thumb to one of Klaus’ fangs and pressed into it until his skin was broken. 

Klaus moaned desperately and sucked on Elijah’s thumb, teased by the droplets of blood the small wound gave him, then pulled away with a gasp and brought his mouth to Elijah’s neck. He paused before he bit down, and Elijah reached beneath Klaus’ head and gave a push, making the invitation clear. Klaus growled and bit, and euphoria slid onto his tongue. He drank greedily, and Elijah matched his pull. There was something unspeakably profound in drinking each other simultaneously; they were flowing into each other over and again. They were bleeding together, bleeding for each other, giving and taking one another’s essence out of and into their mutually wounded bodies, and they were almost one. 

Klaus and Elijah both made muffled moans and thrust their cocks against each other and soon Klaus came for the eighth time that night, his seed spilling over Elijah’s cock and pooling between their bodies as they drank their final, desperate gulps of each other before Elijah broke the embrace of their shared bite. Klaus missed Elijah’s fangs at once, and he released Elijah’s neck with a soft sound of loss.

“You didn’t come,” Klaus panted.

“Don’t worry, brother, I will,” he assured him, then grabbed Klaus’ legs and folded them up toward his body. Klaus gasped and let himself be moved, eager for whatever pleasure or pain his brother granted him. Elijah smirked at him for a long moment, clearly enjoying Klaus’ anticipation. Klaus stared back at him, trying to worship him with his eyes. 

After what felt like ages, Elijah lowered his head. It disappeared below Klaus’ cock, and Klaus felt Elijah part his ass cheeks, and then he felt the tip of Elijah’s wet tongue gently probe his hole.

“Brother,” Klaus cried out with deep passion and gratitude. Elijah began to lick long slow lines along Klaus’ crack. Klaus groaned as Elijah copied the motion over and over, and only after countless laps did Elijah’s tongue settle back at Klaus’ entrance. Elijah dragged the flat bed of his tongue repeatedly over the expanse of flesh, coating it with layers of ecstasy. Between laps he swirled his tongue in a circle around the rim, sometimes moving so close to the opening that Klaus thought he would enter him - but he didn’t, or at least not yet. Instead Elijah continued to alternate between laps and swirls, laps and swirls… 

In the brief spaces between Elijah’s motions Klaus felt the lack of contact keenly. He never wanted Elijah to stop touching him, but Klaus was comforted by the fact that Elijah’s hands remained on him, holding his ass cheeks parted, even when his tongue was tragically absent. Each time Elijah’s tongue returned to his flesh Klaus felt like light was filling his being, and he writhed.

But the thrill of Elijah’s tongue stimulating the outside of his hole was far surpassed by the sensation that flooded Klaus when Elijah circled his rim with the tip of his tongue, then slipped it inside.

“Elijah,” Klaus whispered, and Elijah began to work his tongue in and out, pushing in deeply and pulling out fully, with a lap and a swirl between penetrations. In time Klaus began to rock his pelvis, shoving himself desperately against Elijah’s mouth over and over.

Suddenly, Elijah’s hand was around Klaus’ cock; he had used his vampiric speed to startle Klaus with his touch. Klaus arched his back and moaned richly, and Elijah began to pump his cock as he continued to lick his ass. Klaus was overwhelmed with the feelings Elijah was drawing from him - not just the great pleasure sparking everywhere Elijah’s tongue and hands touched, but the profound love and devotion he pulled from Klaus’ heart.

Elijah’s hand was quick and skilled, his elegant fingers curled around Klaus’ hardness, stroking him with smooth decisive motions. The movements of his tongue harmonized with the rhythm of his strokes, and Klaus began a long, low moan. The sound stretched on as Elijah’s thumb glided back and forth over the tip of Klaus’ cock. The sound stretched on as Elijah’s fingertips drew gentle shapes across Klaus’ balls, then cradled their weight in his palm. The sound stretched on as Elijah’s tongue undulated rapidly inside of Klaus’ channel.

But just when Klaus was starting to think about coming in Elijah’s hand, Elijah used his vampiric quickness to trade the positions of his body parts; suddenly the tips of two of Elijah’s fingers were inside Klaus’ ass and Elijah’s tongue was lapping at the head of Klaus’ cock and licking repeatedly along the shaft. Klaus gasped and moaned and thrust, eager for more. Elijah gradually worked his two fingers fully inside as he gradually lowered his mouth fully onto Klaus’ cock. He began to draw his fingers in and out as he slid his mouth up and down, and soon both his fingers and tongue began to swirl inside and around him. Elijah shoved his head even further down, and Klaus felt the tip of his cock push down the back of Elijah’s throat; at the same instant, Elijah’s fingers made a fluid motion inside him and found his prostate, and ecstasy sparked over Klaus’ two most sensitive spots.

Klaus stroked Elijah’s hair and gazed down at him as they floated together in their cloud of lust and affection. Elijah’s head bobbed as he rubbed soft circles against Klaus’ prostate. He swallowed around the tip of Klaus’ cock, then worked a third finger into his ass, reangling his hand. He began to fuck Klaus hard with his fingers, and Klaus cried out and rocked his body to meet the penetrations, taking Elijah’s fingers inside as deeply as they could go. His cock throbbed eagerly inside Elijah’s mouth; Klaus desperately wanted to come - but he didn’t want it to end. He never wanted it to end.

But then Elijah hummed around Klaus’ cock, and the vibrations of the sweet sound sent Klaus over the edge, sent him falling into a pure moment - a bright, still moment, in which there was only Klaus and Elijah, nothing and no one in all of existence besides them and the love that bound them - and he shot down Elijah’s throat with a moan that was partway a sob because he almost couldn’t stand the sensation and emotion that enveloped him. And that was Klaus’ ninth orgasm of the night.

Elijah swallowed, then used his speed again, and suddenly he was laying on top of Klaus, holding Klaus’ legs folded back against his torso, and Klaus could feel the tip of Elijah’s erection brush against his well-prepared hole.

“Yes, fuck me,” he hurried to say, and Elijah didn’t hesitate to push fully into him in a single, fluid movement accompanied by a low groan, his gesture and sound eliciting from Klaus a simultaneous moan - a richly lyrical and deeply grateful sound.

They both froze then, gazing silently into each other’s eyes, and Klaus took the moment to savor what he had, and to try his best to hold off the nagging fear that this was never going to happen a second time, because Elijah was with Hayley. He would worry about that afterwards. For now, he let himself drink in every detail of the experience, every intricacy of the moment - the feeling of Elijah’s skin, his scent, his comforting weight against Klaus’ body, and his marvelous cock filling and stretching him like Klaus had imagined it doing countless times, never letting himself hope that he would experience it in reality - and yet, here he was.

“Please, brother,” Klaus whispered, needing more, and Elijah began to kiss him with tender motions as he slowly withdrew his cock and then reentered, fucking Klaus with gradually increasing speed and kissing his lips with dreamy movements. Klaus kissed him back profoundly; he kissed him back with all that he was, with all that he had to give, and hoped that in the complexities of his kiss Elijah would sense just how much he had always meant to Klaus. 

Elijah moved to Klaus’ neck and growled. Klaus moaned, and Elijah sunk his fangs into Klaus’ flesh once again. He drank in long slow draws as he thrust into him. Klaus licked Elijah’s neck and smelled the blood beneath the skin - the particular scent of Elijah’s blood, so deeply familiar, so deeply like home. Klaus let his face change and bit down and they both made muffled sounds of joy as he punctured the surface and Elijah’s blood spilled into his mouth. Klaus shuddered from the pleasure of its taste and began to drink from him in desperate gulps. He felt his brother’s fangs and cock inside him, and he knew that he was _his_ , he _belonged_ to him; he was Elijah’s before he was anything else, and he always had been. Why had he let them waste so much time apart during their lives? What precious moments he had stolen from them. And now, with Elijah being with Hayley - was it too late? Was this the only time he and Elijah would be together? Again, Klaus forced himself to put the question of the future aside and enjoy the moment, because when he thought about the possibility of it being the only time he felt like he would crumble to nothingness from the profundity of his sorrow.

Elijah wrapped his arms tightly around Klaus’ back and used his vampiric speed to flip them over so that Klaus was suddenly on top. Klaus broke the mutual bite so that he could sit up and ride Elijah’s cock, and Elijah smiled up at him. Klaus could see the love in Elijah’s eyes, and it made him feel safe. 

“Elijah, brother,” Klaus moaned as he bounced up and down on Elijah’s cock, “you feel so good inside me, oh how I have longed for this.”

“Niklaus,” Elijah breathed, then paused for a long moment before adding, “as have I.”

The feelings that flooded Klaus in response to Elijah’s words almost made him cry and come at the same time, though his cock was untouched. He imagined Elijah thinking about it, picturing them together - had they ever been thinking about each other at the same moment? Had they shared their longing when they didn’t even know it? 

Klaus bent and kissed Elijah’s lips for a tender moment, then sat back up and increased the speed of his movements, driving his body on and off of Elijah’s cock faster and faster. Elijah made elegant moans as he kept his eyes locked with Klaus’. Soon Klaus surpassed the speed a human would be capable of and used his vampiric powers to fuck himself on Elijah’s cock so fast that he was a blur. He felt like he was phasing into Elijah’s body each time he landed on his cock; he felt like he was becoming one with him, and Klaus began to call his brother’s name again and again. Over the whooshing sounds created by his rapid movement, Klaus heard Elijah chanting in return - _“Niklaus, Niklaus, Niklaus…”_

Klaus had angled himself so that his prostate was hit by Elijah’s cock each time he drove himself onto it, and he could feel his orgasm building though his erection was unstimulated. Then he felt Elijah’s hand close firmly around it, and Elijah began to jerk Klaus with vampiric speed. Klaus shrieked because he almost came that instant, but he held it back because he was overcome with a craving to wait for Elijah’s permission.

“Will you come inside me?” Klaus begged, “I want to make you come, brother, I want to be the reason you come, please, Elijah.”

“Niklaus,” Elijah panted, “only if you come with me.”

“Yes, yes,” Klaus called out, “just tell me when, brother, whenever you say, whatever you say…”

Elijah gave a fond smirk and pumped Klaus even faster, his hand blurring over Klaus’ pulsing, desperate cock. Klaus squeezed the muscles inside his ass repeatedly around Elijah’s hardness as he slammed on and off of him.

“Say that you are mine,” Elijah instructed.

“I am yours, brother,” Klaus readily replied, voice impassioned and raw with sincerity, “please come inside me,” he pleaded, “please let us come together, Elijah, I am yours, yours…”

“Come with me, brother,” Elijah growled, then grabbed Klaus’ hip with his free hand and shoved him down hard onto his cock. Klaus screamed his brother’s name as he let go, revealing himself in a way he never had before, feeling what was good in him like moonlight illuminating what was dark, like starlight flooding him, and he sobbed as it seemed to stretch on, an instant that he strained to force into forever because, if this was the only time, he was going to hold it in his heart and ration the echoes of its bliss for as long as he could. He cherished the urgent sounds of affection and release Elijah made as he shot into him, and Klaus spilled over Elijah’s hand - his tenth, and best by immeasurable amounts, orgasm of the night - and he collapsed forward, noticing the tears on his face only when he lay his cheek against Elijah’s neck, and Elijah held him tightly and pressed his lips to Klaus’ skin before whispering in his ear - _“Niklaus, I love you.”_

“I love you, Elijah,” Klaus wept, and then he kissed his brother’s lips as though it was the last time, struggling to hold onto his hope that it wasn’t.

They gently parted, Klaus climbing off of him. He lay beside Elijah, wanting to be held but not knowing if things were over, if the haze of lust clearing would make Elijah realize that it was only Hayley who he loved, and only Hayley who he would be with.

But Elijah wrapped an arm around him and pulled him near, and Klaus lay his head on Elijah’s chest with a relieved sigh. Elijah held him tightly and kissed his hair. Klaus wanted to enjoy their cuddling, but he couldn’t hold off on asking, he couldn’t stand to wait, he needed to know -

“What does this mean for us,” he asked, sounding shyer than he meant to, “what with you and Hayley. You love her, don’t you?”

“I do love her,” Elijah replied, and Klaus felt a keen stab of jealousy, “I love you both,” Elijah continued, and Klaus felt somewhat soothed. “Hayley and I have recently become polyamorous,” Elijah explained, “Luna and Hayley have been officially dating for near to a week. This was our first threesome. Hayley and I have agreed that, while she and I may end up dating someone as a couple, we are able to date as separate individuals as well.”

“So, Hayley will allow you and I to be together?” Klaus asked with barely contained glee. He shifted his position to look at Elijah’s face.

“She will, brother,” Elijah replied with quiet ecstasy. He bent his head to touch foreheads with his brother in their ancient gesture of affection. Klaus leaned his forehead against Elijah’s and sighed with a contentment he had never before known.


End file.
